A Fresh Start
by crbigpapi
Summary: A city boy with ties to farming decides it is time to move to a place he almost forgot. There he meets new people, and gains new friends. Will he find someone to love as well. Find out in this story.


**Hey everyone, this is just a head canon I decided to write spur of the moment. It goes off most of the conversations in game, but some of it comes from my head. I do not own any characters in Stardew valley except my own. If you enjoyed it follow and leave a review. It is always appreciated.**

Man what a month it has been. Finally deciding enough is enough with city life, and finally reading my grandfather's letter from all those years ago. What a life changing decision that was. First quitting my job was a gratifying conversation, leaving my jerk of a manager to find a replacement for me in such short notice felt great. Calling the number on the letter my grandpa gave put me in touch with the mayor. I let him know that I would be moving onto the farm my grandfather gave me. He was overjoyed when he heard. After some minor details with the mayor, I was finally ready to move.

Packing was a fairly easy task. Living alone and keeping very few possessions made that a short weekend. Selling my apartment took the longest. No one wanted to buy my apartment it seemed until a lovely couple came by on my second to last day in the city to take control of it. Shipped most of my clothing and other essentials to the house my grandfather gave me and bought the ticket for the first bus to Stardew valley the next day.

So, here I am sitting on an empty bus at 6 o'clock in the morning heading to my new home. I am excited and yet terrified to see what my path holds for me the next couple days. Hopefully the house is in halfway decent condition so it is easy to repair. Cause god know what ten years of nobody taking care of it does to the interior. I know a little about farming from my grandpa before he passed. I just hope it is enough to keep my plants alive. If they even grow.

A rather large bump woke me up from my nap. The first thing I did was look at my watch. Seven thirty in the morning. I have been asleep and hour and half, and if my memory serves me right I should almost be at my new home soon.

" **30 minutes later"**

After being in a tunnel for a few minutes the bus come out into a very familiar place. The leaves are bright and colorful. I mean for being so early in the spring they are really vibrant. It is like the place never changed. The bus stop looks the same as it did over ten years ago. Although the few trees that were just planted all those years ago have become quite large. I wonder why I didn't do this sooner. The sights and sound have made me realize I really missed this place. Stardew Valley my new home. My new adventure.

The bus comes to a peaceful stop. I stand from my seat and stretch. Two hours of sleeping and sitting in an uncomfortable chair really does a number on your back. I check my seat to make sure I don't forget anything. After a quick glance, and feeling my pockets I head to the front and step off the bus. Taking a deep breath as I get outside the bus brings back all the fond memories of this place. I really did miss this valley.

A woman steps up to me and says, "Hello! You must be Chris. I'm Robin, the local carpenter. Mayor Lewis sent me here to fetch you and show you the way to your new home. He's there right now, tidying things up for your arrival." 'Really' I thought, I figured no one would want to take care of it all these years. "The farm's right over here, if you'll follow me." Robin says. She starts away from the bus stop and I follow her with nervous excitement.

"How has the house held up after all these years," I asked warily, still unsure if I want to know. "Oh, the house is fine, the mayor always had someone stop by every few months to make sure it was still standing. Don't worry though any damage that happened during the years I fixed. The worst thing to happen was a some of the roof fell off during a really strong wind storm a few years ago. I patched it right up, and it looks as good as new."

"Wow really, thanks. I was so afraid that it would be in shambles when I got here. I owe you something when I finally get this place going." I said with gratitude. "I'll hold you to that farmer. I do love fresh peaches in the summer." Robin said as she looked back at me with a smirk.

"Well I will just have to remember that." I said with a smile. Also taking out a small notepad to mark that down for later.

"Welp, this is Rao's Farm." She said as we walked through a dense patch of trees. What I saw gave me a heart attack. The house was in great condition actually, but the farm. Oh the farm was a mess. There is overgrown trees and patches of grass. Plenty of weeds and large rocks that would have to be removed before I could plant anything. It was going to be a long year.

"Did I forget to mention that other than the house everything else is a mess. Sorry." Robin said with an embarrassed smile.

"It is alright at least the house is in excellent condition. It's one less thing I have to worry about." I say rather un-energetically.

"Don't worry though, sure it's a bit overgrown, but there's some good soil underneath that mess! With a little dedication you'll have it cleaned up in no time." Robin said with more faith than I did at the time.

I just keep looking around the property until the mayor walks out of my home dusting his hands.

He sees me and with a big smile says, "Ah, the new farmer!" The mayor comes down the steps and gives me a firm handshake. "Welcome! I'm Lewis, Mayor of Pelican Town. You know, everyone's been asking about you." 'That's interesting I didn't think anybody knew I was moving into the town.' I thought to myself. "It's not every day that someone new moves in. It's quite a big deal." 'Well that answers why everyone is excited.' I think.

"Yea I can't wait to get settled and meet everyone." I say to the mayor. He smiles and turns toward the house.

"So… You're moving into your grandfather's old cottage. It's a good house… very 'rustic'." The mayor says with a somber smile. As if remembering his old friend.

"Rustic is a good description for this place. Suits it well." Robin says. "Although if you ever need or want to upgrade it don't be afraid to come up to my shop in the mountains and ask away." She says with a big smile.

"Oh, Robin always trying to get new customers." The mayor says while chuckling.

"It may be a while, but I will definitely stop by to upgrade this place. While I like the whole rustic look, it does need a touchup." I answer with a big smile towards Robin. She looks back towards the house with a smile.

"Anyway… You must be tired from the long journey. You should get some rest. Tomorrow you ought to explore the town a bit and introduce yourself to everyone. The townspeople would appreciate that." The mayor suggests before leaving and heading back into town.

He stops and says "Oh, I almost forgot. If you have anything to sell, just place it in this box here. I'll come by during the night to collect it." Pointing at the large chest next to my house.

"Thank you may and it was a pleasure meeting you mayor." I say before he leaves. "Likewise" he shoots back before leaving the property line.

"It was nice meeting you Chris. Don't forget though, peaches I love fresh peaches in the summer." Robin remarks with a big smile on her face.

"It was nice meeting you as well Robin, and don't worry I won't forget about the peaches." I respond with a smirk.

She turns around and walks away with a final wave goodbye. I go back to looking at the property. It was still a mess. I have a lot of work to do before anything gets planted. But you know what. It is still better than being trapped in a cubicle in the city.

I pick up my things I put on the ground and head into the house. The interior was just and immaculate as the exterior. It furnished simply with a TV stand, a TV, a single chair with a table, a bed, and finally a chimney. I noticed a large chest next to the fire, so I check it out. It has all the tools I will need to farm and clean up the property. An axe, a hoe, watering can, scythe, and finally a pickaxe. Thankfully my grandpa kept all his tools practically brand new. Though they could be updated to newer metals and such but that will come later.

Next there is a package on the table. I go over to it and look at the note "Here's a little something to get you started. - Mayor Lewis" I open it up and there is fifteen parsnip seeds. Like he said it's a little something. Hopefully the general store has some more seeds.

I look at the clock and it shows noon. My stuff that I shipped hasn't shown up yet so I don't need to unpack anything yet, except for what I brought. Welp, I guess it's time to start cleaning up the farm. So I head outside and get to work with the tools that were left for me. It was going be a long day.

" **6 hours later"**

I am just about at my limit. I chopped down a few trees, mowed down a lot of grass and weeds, and picked up quite a few tree limbs that fell and pickaxed a good amount of large stones. What was left was a large enough area to plant the parsnips and whatever else I buy at the general store. There was still more area to clear, but that would take more time and strength that I didn't have.

Climbing up the stairs to my house was torture. I could not wait to get into bed. Crawling the last few feet to the bed was something I wasn't use to when I lived in the city. But, what I just did was way more gratifying than working in a cubicle trapped in a job that I hated. I was proud of that. Now it is time for sleep. As soon as I hit the pillow I was out like a light. Hopefully tomorrow bring just as much happiness.


End file.
